The Switch
by 88ivorykeys
Summary: Kagome has it all. Except for a man. And her own child. After finally giving up on the former, she decides to do something about the latter. She convinces Inuyasha to be a donor, but later finds out that Sess is the is the father! How could this happen?
1. The Conception

This story is based on the movie the Switch. I hope you all enjoy it! Leave me a review! : )

* * *

><p><strong>The Conception<strong>

"You want me to give you _what?" _Inuyasha's voice rang with disbelief and horror as he backed away slowly as if trying to escape. Kagome sighed. She knew it might be difficult to convince Inuyasha of her scheme since the Feudal Era had nothing comparable to what she was proposing.

"Don't look at me like that Inuyasha, you're my best friend! You should be flattered I'm asking!"

"But Kagome," He sputtered. "I'm married!"

"I know that!" Kagome scowled. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me, I just need your um- seed. Besides," she cut in before inuyasha could protest. "I've already talked to Kikyou and she agreed."

"She did?" Inuyasha noticeably paled.

"Well, she was hesitant at first," Kagome admitted. "But I explained everything to her and she told me that if you agreed she would be okay with it." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "I think maybe she wants your children to have more hanyou playmates, and since they would turn out an inu hanyou, it would be perfect!" Kagome beamed.

"But why me?" Couldn't you asked someone else? Like-" Inuyasha frantically searched through his mind for inspiration. "Like the monk!" He cried triumphantly. "Considering all the children Sango and Miroku have now, I'd think he'd be happy to help you out!"

"But-" Kagome's eyes went all dreamy. "I've often dreamed of having a baby with such adorable dog ears." Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously afraid of the sudden and spontaneous assault that Kagome still indulged in. "You're the only inu demon I know besides Sesshomaru. And," she shuddered. "That is definitely not happening!"

"Kagome, it's just too weird." Inuyasha uncomfortably shifted and wracked a claw through his hair. "Sure, it's normal in your time. But here, it's different! Any demon with half a nose could tell that the pup would be mine. Everyone would think I cheated on my mate!"

"Well, not necessarily." Now it was Kagome's turn to be uncomfortable. She had thought out earlier everything she had to say. Her plan was impeccable. "I'm a virgin." She said bluntly. "Although it might be confusing for demons who smell the pup's parentage, they will also be able to tell I've never slept with anyone."

"Kagome, still- I just don't think-"

"Please Inuyasha!" Kagome put all her practiced coaxing and desperation into her voice. "Naraku has been defeated, I graduated from high school and college, I have a great job, and now all I want is to have my own daughter or son. I just want someone who's connected to me in a special way."

"But, what if you meet your own mate? What if you meet him tomorrow? Or a month from now, or a year? What then?"

"Inuyasha, I can't wait around for something that may never happen. I love my life and everything that I have been through has shaped me into the person I am today." She said passionately. "But it also has alienated me from my own time. I just don't connect or am attracted to the men in my time anymore. I think it has something to do with you, actually. You _were _my first love after all. So," Kagome shoved her pointed finger into his chest. "Take responsibility!" Inuyasha's ears wilted in defeat.

"Fine." He huffed. Why was he such a sucker for the women in his life? "But _only _because you're my best friend. And _only _because Kikyou said yes. And _only_-"

"Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you!" _Kagome laughed joyously as she flung herself at him in a giant hug. "This is going to be great! You'll see! You won't regret it!" Inuyasha sighed.

"I think I already have." He muttered despondently. Kagome smiled and then tweaked his ear mischievously.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'm very excited about this story and plan to finish it. And just so you know what to expect, the chapters are not going to be terribly long and I think this might be a 12 chapter story. I guess we'll see.<p> 


	2. The Buzzkill

Hello all you lovely readers! I have to be honest, the first day I posted, I kept checking in on how the story was doing like a person addicted to facebook. I felt like a stalker to my own story. ^_^ Thank you all for such a wonderful response, I hope the story lives up to everyone's expectations. Special thanks to all of you who took the time to review. You all get a hypothetical golden bowl of ramen. Congrats!

* * *

><p><strong>The Buzzkill<strong>

Sesshomaru subtly took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of blood and carnage. While the scent itself was repulsive, it was however, in it's own way like an old friend. Very familiar, and soothing. After 900 years of dispatching the unworthy, it had become a habit of his to seek out unwanted troublemakers roaming in the Western Lands when his mind was heavy with some contemplation of some sort or when he needed to escape annoying people that he could not outright kill. With this instance, it was escape on his mind as he left to patrol his lands.

Sighing, Sesshomaru took flight into the sky heading his way back to the castle. His eyes intently scanned the ground hoping to catch a glimpse of some more vagabonds. He was still eager to engage in a good fight. Sadly his luck had seemed to run out. Not as many demons dared to invade his lands after the many years of establishing his reputation as a cold blooded killer. Things just weren't like they used to be. Not like the years following his father's death . Now _those _were the days. Plenty of upstarts and wars. Simpletons believing they could take him down. He sniffed contemptuously. As if that could ever happen!

"Milord!" A screeching voice pierced through his thoughts as he landed lightly on the ground at the entrance to the castle. Speaking of people he wanted to kill- Escape, he corrected. "Milord!" Jaken sobbed. "Why did you leave your faithful servant!" Sesshomaru walked forward toward the door tramping on Jaken in the process. After all these years, it was a wonder why Jaken could not simply resist standing in front of him. Did he expect Sesshomaru to walk around him? The idea of it was absurd. All the way to his study, Jaken blundered and wrung his hands, babbling about the same things that drove Sesshomaru to leave earlier. The toad never learned. Why couldn't he more like Rin? "Are you listening Milord?" Jaken gulped. "That is to say-, not that your hearing is impaired because we all know that it is most wonderfully accurate-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru sat down and paged through some important papers. "It is pointless to repeat myself when I have made myself very clear."

"But Master Sesshomaru! The Western Lands is in Jeopardy! There has even been talk of mutiny- Ack!" Jaken fell over as a paperweight hit it's mark. Jaken woefully rubed his head. "If only you would take a mate! The other Lords would stop their talk of replacing you with Inuyasha!"

"I thought I told you never to speak my half brother's name unless necessary." Inuyasha was a subject he would rather not visit. After Naraku's defeat they had formed some sort of truce. He had simply moved from the list of people Sesshomaru would someday kill, to the list of people he barely tolerated. "Inuyasha is weak. Hardly fit to rule the Western Lands."

"Yes, it's true that you stronger and more powerful. But he does have something that you don't have. Which is a mate, and most importantly: heirs!"

"One day I will look into getting a mate but only and only when I wish it."

"After 900 years no one thinks that is actually going to happen." Jaken muttered. Then realizing what he had said, he froze fearfully. Sesshomaru ignored him letting the demon sweat a little.

"Jaken."

"Yes!" Jaken jumped.

"Bring me my tea."

"Yes Milord! Right away sir!" Jaken scurried away. Sesshomaru sighed. That should buy him some time. Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru heard Jaken's clawed feet click against the floor. "Your tea, Milord." Sesshomaru barely acknowledged him as he took the cup from Jaken. Half way through, Sesshomaru sniffed, noticing the very bland smell of tea. How odd. Was Jaken using some sort of new tea? Whatever it was it was not as good as- Sesshomaru grabbed his head in shock as waves of sensations rolled over him. What in the- "Forgive me Milord!" Jaken wailed as he abruptly ran from the room. "It was for your own good!" Sesshomaru stood up and the room begun to spin. He was going to kill that toad once and for all! He seethed. What had possessed Jaken to betray him when he had always worshiped the ground he walked on? It was the only reason he had kept him around! Suddenly a new aura approached. Sesshomaru's guard went up. In, walked a demoness. She slinked up against him and purred in a very telling way. Not very subtle was she. Shocking enough was the way he began to respond to her. Not outwardly of course, but inside he was a mess of emotions. He looked down at her assessing her worth. She was attractive enough with her pretty face and curves, but she looked like all the others that had tried to snare him. Shallow and stupid. She pouted at his hesitation, lips curling in the most fascinating way. He had to get out of there. For once in 900 years he began to feel his control slipping in the most horrifying way. Snarling, his eyes bled red as he slashed at her with his claw and burst through the wall fleeing.

A few moments later Jaken rushed in after hearing a great explosion. The first thing he saw was a huge gaping hole in the wall, the stones still dripping with acid. Then his eyes went to the female on the floor clutching her shoulder.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be able to resist me!" She said waspishly. Jaken gulped as he looked out into the night sky through the hole Seshomaru had exited. "Somehow I have a very bad feeling."

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 2 is complete! I'm going to try to keep updating weekly on Friday if I can. Sesshomaru is probably the most difficult character to write. Everyone has their own imaging of what he is like. He can't be too soft, because he <em>is <em>Sesshomaru after all. But he has to bend to the plot, whatever one it is. I tried my best in that respect. So hopefully he doesn't seem too something or other.


	3. Speaking Mommy

Hello all my lovely readers! I have a question for all of you. When you read chapter 1 and/or chapter 2, were you confused about what time period the story took place? I had wondered if I needed to make that more clear by going back and editing it. Let me know by either leaving me a review or going to my profile page and taking a poll. Many thanks! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking Mommy<strong>

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Sango asked as she tied off the last balloon.

"Yes, of course!" Kagome replied vehemently, growing tired of having to reassure person after person. "I thought about this long and hard, and I've made up my mind. I really want to have a baby."

"No," Sango shook her head grinning. "I meant about this party."

"Oh." Kagome looked slightly abashed, and then recovered. "Right. Of course! I know it's a bit unorthodox, celebrating a pregnancy before it even happens, but this is one of the most important decision of my life! I wanted everyone to celebrate with me!"

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Sango mused. Just then, Rin entered the building smiling happily at the women inside.

"Kagome!" Rin gave her a quick hug in greeting. The now fifteen year girl had gained more grace and maturity than her previous 'wandering around days.' Ever since Naraku had been defeated, Sesshomaru decided that Rin needed to interact with her own species so she would know what she was missing, and then could make a more informed decision later in life about who she would live with. He left her in Kaede's capable hands, and ever since, Rin had been apprenticed to her learning all the medical knowledge she could learn in the Feudal era. "Kaede told me you had arrived. I would have been here earlier to help set up the party but one of the families east of here needed my help with a delivery. Babies come when they will you know."

"That they do," Sango said knowingly. Her own children were born at a later date than originally thought. Sango remembered that last month of torture as she waddled around wishing to finally greet her unborn babe. She loved each and everyone of her brood, but they did have a tendency to stay as long as they possibly could inside her tummy. Inuyasha joked that they stay as long as they did because they were avoiding the reality of having Miroku as a father. That got him a couple "sits." Not from Kagome anymore of course. Those beads had been long put away. After Inuyasha and Kikyou were married, Kikyou decided that Kagome's beads were a wonderful idea, and should be continued. Apparently Inuyasha had a thing for self inflicted misery. But that's what he got for being attracted to headstrong women.

"How have you been Rin?" Kagome asked. "Have you seen Sesshomaru lately?"

"I've been well. Busy, but pleasantly so. Kaede takes good care of me." Rin's smile turned a bit sad then. "I don't see Lord Sesshomaru often. I miss him very much." Rin fingered her purple yukata sprinkled with pink flowers. It had been one of the many gifts left behind for her when Sesshomaru visited. He always left one for each of his visits. "I intend to return to his side one day." Rin's soft voice became determined. "Just not now. Right now I am needed here more."

"Of course." Kagome nodded. "I think Sesshomaru knows that. And whenever you go back, you'll know when that time is." Kagome brightened as an idea popped into her mind. "In the meantime though…" Kagome went over to where her backpack was leaning against the wall. She ruffled through it until she found what she wanted. With a flourish, Kagome pulled out one of her most cherished photo albums. She always kept it in a safe place at home in her time because having to explain some of the photos inside might prove to be quite challenging. She flipped through until she found the one she was looking for. Sliding the photo out she handed it to Rin.

"Oh my!" Rin breathed. There, on the glossy surface, was Sesshomaru, his sword in hand and hair streaming behind him as he fought some unremembered foe.

"Sorry I don't have any better pictures." Kagome said apologetically. "I'm sure you much rather have a picture with just you and him in it. But since I was around inuyasha and everyone else," she shrugged. "I just took more pictures of them."

"No, this is perfect!" Rin said reverently. "Now when I miss him I can at least look at him. Thank you Kagome!" They hugged again, and Kagome wished she had thought of doing this sooner. Next time, she vowed, she would bring a picture frame to protect the photo from the elements.

"Well," Sango said. "I don't know about you girls, but we need to get these balloons out by the fire pit. The party is going to be starting any minute!"

"Right!" Kagome said glancing down at her watch. "We should get going." They all headed out, Rin first carefully laying the picture on a nearby table.

* * *

><p>"First off," Kagome said looking at all the familiar and dear faces of her smiling friends. "I just want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating this special day with me. If everything works out as planned, my life will never be the same." She said a little teary eyed. "And special thanks to Inuyasha," Kagome said giggling as she watched Shippo and three of Sango and Miroku's children beat on Inuyahsa with their balloon swords Kagome had made them earlier. Some things never changed. "As without him my own dreams wouldn't have been possible."<p>

"Here! Here!" Miroku toasted with his cup of sake. "To populating the earth!" Sango's eye twitched. "So, Inuyasha," Miroku whispered conspiratorially. "Have you done the deed yet?" From the air above Miroku's head appeared Sango's weapon which soundly landed on his head.

"Ah feh!" Inuyasha said reddening. "Shut up."

"Oh!" Miroku quickly recovered while leaning forward with interest. "So you have!" Another wack ensued.

"_Anyway_," Kagome said mirthfully. "I have another important announcement..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin suddenly exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from her seat around the fire. A shadow fell upon the group as a tall figure emerged. Abruptly, Rin stopped her approach. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned a little bit more uncertainly. Looking into his eyes, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's eyes bleed a very shocking red.

* * *

><p>Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this story. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter; the next chapter is where it all goes downs. ^_^<p>

and to **Secret Lady, **I wanted to answer your questions but your private messaging is disabled so there is no way to contact you. Though if you read the author notes from the previous chapters, I answer some of the things you asked.

Till next week!


End file.
